gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dukes (car)
Grand Theft Auto Online | variants = Duke O'Death | price = $62,000 (GTA Online) (www.southernsanandreassuperautos.com) | related = }} The Imponte Dukes is a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. In Grand Theft Auto V, the Dukes reappears, along with an armored variant, in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC versions of the game. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Dukes is the quintessential American muscle car: aggressive 1970s styling, a large engine, and a low, roaring exhaust note. It appears to be chiefly modeled after the 1968-1970 Dodge Charger, while the front bumper appears based on the 1968 or 1969 Pontiac LeMans, GTO or the 1968-1969 Firebird. The Imponte name can also be found on the right grille of the front bumper, similar to the Pontiac name found on 1968-1969 Firebirds. The taillights resemble those of the 1970 Dodge Challenger and 1967 Chevrolet Impala with hints from the Charger. The body styling takes cues from many Dodge and Pontiac cars of the 1960s and 1970s. The Dukes may be found with any combination of accessories, such as a small hood scoop, a pentagonal shaped hood bulge with the words "supercharged" written on it, rear window louvers, and a small rear spoiler. However, no Dukes will spawn with all options. As a possible parody of Dodge's Super Bee, a "Highway Reaper" version can also be found, featuring a large supercharger with a bug catcher, "Highway Reaper" decals on the rear quarter panels, a chin spoiler mounted under the front bumper, (nonfunctional) hood pins, and wire mesh covers over the grille and headlights, all with "750BHP" written on each side - referring to the Dukes' powerful 7.4 L, 750 horsepower V8 engine. Dukes-GTA4-front.jpg|The Dukes in Grand Theft Auto IV (Rear quarter view, with louvres on the rear window). dukes-modified rear.png|Rear quarter, Grand Theft Auto IV. Dukes-GTA4-HighwayReaper-front.jpg|The "Highway Reaper" variant of the Dukes in Grand Theft Auto IV("Highway Reaper" decal; engine). ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The GTA Chinatown Wars rendition is very similar to that of GTA IV, but varies in the manner in which they appear. Like in GTA IV, the game features two variants; they consist of a regular Dukes, which commonly appears all over the city, and a Spanish Lords Dukes, which is most distinguishable by its hood blower and neon underglow. Dukes-GTACW.png|The Dukes in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dukes reappears in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC version of Grand Theft Auto V, retaining the same design as the GTA IV Dukes, but now with a vinyl top as its stock roof. When the headlights are turned off they're now covered by a retractable grille-plate like the Dodge Charger's headlights, but instead of the grille-plate descending from the top, it rises from below. The exhausts have also been moved to the rear, and the rear Louvers are no longer available as an option for variants, nor can they be purchased from Los Santos Customs. rsggtavngscreenshot135jpg-37b974.jpg|An Official Screenshot of the Dukes in Grand Theft Auto IV. DukesGTA5.jpg|The Dukes on the Rockstar Games Social Club. bCjPf-SM90C92ZWSzRT4mQ_0_0.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Dukes is powered by a supercharged 7.4 L V8 coupled to a four-speed gearbox in a FR layout, pumping out a whopping 750 horsepower. Unfortunately, most of the power cannot be transferred to the wheels due to its heavy weight, which outweighs traction, resulting in slow acceleration. Thankfully, the Dukes makes up for its poor acceleration with its top speed, which is 76 mph (which, considering the top speeds of other vehicles, is rather high). Lending to its design generation (mid 1960s to early 1970s), the Dukes has one of the softest suspensions on any vehicle, generating massive body roll in turns and resulting in unimpressive, sluggish handling, but the incredible amount of power still delivered to the rear wheels causes massive oversteer, though, with practice, the player can power-slide with great ease, making the Dukes one of the most impressive power-sliding vehicles in-game. Braking is rather poor in its GTA IV appearance, due to its weight. ABS doesn't appear to be available for the car, considering its age, this would be accurate. Crash deformation is acceptable; the Dukes can take many side, frontal and rear impacts, with little deformation, and from the rear especially, minimal loss of control. GTA IV Overview V8 (in-game model) |Drivetrain Files= RWD |Drivetrain Tested= RWD |Gears Files= 4 |Gears Tested= |Mass (Files only)= 1700 / 3748 }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The regular Dukes in GTA Chinatown Wars is generally somewhat above average in speed, handling and braking. Grip is quite poor, and the car often drifts out of control at high speeds, but not as bad as the Stallion. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Returning to GTA V, the Dukes returns almost unchanged performance wise, the most noticeable change is the handing line, which, as with all other cars in GTA V, has been stiffened to make the car quicker at reacting to movement. The car's stability has also improved, but not enough for it to softly land after even the smallest of jumps. Acceleration has also greatly improved partially because of the handling fixes, which minimizes any threats on the power-to-weight ratio. The engine sound is identical to that of the Dominator, Phoenix and Vigero being notably loud, louder than many other muscle cars in the game. The engine model is reused from GTA IV's rendition, albeit with more detail. The model enhances the replicated camshafts and timing belt, revealing a double-overhead camshaft supercharged V8. Because of GTA V's fixes to the vehicle damage, the car's durability has being increased dramatically, and deformation reduced. The amount that the car oversteers has been reduced, as well as spinning out chances and stopping distances. GTA V Overview Supercharged V8 (in-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5}} Modifications (GTA V) Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV and its Episodes, several variants appear, one stock, one with an added spoiler, one with a triple intake bug-catcher, light grille and front chin bumper and another with these modifications and a trunk spoiler, both of which are titled "Highway Reaper." The Highway Reaper can be obtained in GTA V through certain customisation options, even the Highway Reaper logo. In GTA IV, a Dukes is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing across the intersection from Modo in East Holland, Algonquin with unique cherry red paint and dark metallic red trim. It will spawn in any variant. As a new Dukes will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another to Stevie. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In GTA Chinatown Wars, a Spanish Lords "gang" variant of the car exists as a derivative of GTA Chinatown Wars' Dukes, featuring a yellow body with red undersides, an engine blower, and red neon underglow that lights up at night. The gang variant also sports slightly improved speed, and superior handling and braking. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' A modified armored variant of the Dukes, named the Duke O'Death, exclusively appears in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC version of GTA V for players who have previously played the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions. It has the same chassis and body style as the GTA IV model, but features various aesthetic and performance enhancements, such as frontal bullbars, external rollbar-mounted lights, armor plates over its windows, and a unique supercharger intake on its hood. Dukes-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The Dukes requested in Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. Dukes.png|"Spanish Lords" variant of the Dukes in GTA Chinatown Wars. Spanish Dukes.png|Spanish Lords' Dukes, with a red neon at night. Imponte-Duke-O'-Death-GTAV.jpg|The Duke O'Death Notable Owners * Wade Heston owns a matte-black Dukes in GTA: Chinatown Wars. * Dan * East Holland Drug Gang Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Parked in the small parking area next to the abandoned Sprunk Factory on Argus Street, Tudor, Alderney * In the mission Lure for Francis McReary, an iridescently colored Dukes can be found across the street from the target's apartment on Denver Avenue, East Holland, Algonquin. * Commonly spawn in Acter, Tudor (Alderney), East Holland, Northwood, Purgatory, Star Junction (Algonquin), South Bohan, Boulevard, Fortside (Bohan), Cerveza Heights, Steinway, Willis (Dukes), and Schottler (Broker) * Sometimes spawn in Firefly Island, Firefly Projects, Beechwood City (Broker), and East Island City (Dukes). * Spawn in traffic during Multiplayer. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * Regular Dukes are commonly available throughout the city. * Spanish Lords Dukes only spawn within Spanish Lords turf in southwestern Bohan and northeastern Algonquin. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Spawns commonly in Rockford Hills, Davis and Del Perro. * Sometimes spawns outside Los Santos Customs in Burton and La Mesa, usually heavily modified. * Can be bought at www.southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $279,000. ** On PC, Duel has to be completed before the Dukes will appear on the website. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Sometimes found around Rancho, Davis, La Puerta and Cypress Flats and Vespucci Beach. * Rarely spawns on the Great Ocean Highway, just outside Los Santos. * Can be bought at www.southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $62,000 by players returning from PS3/XBOX 360. Trivia General *The Dukes' default radio station is: **'GTA IV': Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 **'GTA V': Channel X or Los Santos Rock Radio *The name most likely refers to the TV show, The Dukes of Hazzard, which stars a 1969 Dodge Charger. Also the option to add flags on the roof of the Dukes in the enhanced version of the game is also a reference to the iconic vehicle. * The vehicle's name may also be a reference to the Iron Duke engine, an inline 4-cylinder engine fitted into Pontiac and Chevrolet automobiles starting in the mid-1970s. *Since Imponte is based on Pontiac and the Bravado Buffalo is already based on a Dodge Charger (albeit later generations) it is likely that the Dukes design cues taken from the Pontiac GTO (mostly The Judge edition) influenced the manufacturer name choice over the more obvious Dodge Charger. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *If the player takes a Dukes to a Pay 'n' Spray too many times it will turn a unique, dark (almost black) green color. This color will then be permanent, and no amount of subsequent resprays will change it. This is most likely a glitch, as almost every other car in the game will continually cycle through its available colours each time you visit a Pay N' Spray. The exceptions are the Buffalo from The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Infernus, the Banshee, and the PMP 600, which all suffer from the glitch. *A Dukes can be seen in the Pißwasser advertisement, being driven to the water in a pier. *The Dukes is one of the few cars that does not have a license plate, the others being the Slamvan, Contender, the beater variant of the Vigero, and most notably on most supercars such as the Comet, Super GT, Turismo, and the Infernus. *Some Dukes may spawn with black chrome (similar to the red chrome variant requested by Stevie), usually the rest of the car is either black or yellow. *In the game files, its name is "duke." This may have been the Dukes' beta name. *If the car is painted black, the car will appear to be a reference to the Fast and Furious series, being a classic Dodge Charger with a triple-slot "bug catcher" blower connected to the supercharger, nearly identical to that driven by Dominic Toretto. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *While the Dukes doesn't appear in the original version of GTA V (prior to its appearance in the enhanced version), the player can modify their vehicle's wheels by selecting the Dukes wheels in Los Santos Customs. The car is also mentioned in the police scanner files under the filename "0x09223C6C," meaning it was possibly considered to appear in the original game. *The Dukes makes a brief cameo in GTA V. While watching TV, an advertisement may appear advertising the Cunning Stunt Academy in which two Dukes are featured in the logo. *Unlike the Hakumai in GTA IV, the Dukes' hidden headlamps function correctly. *The Dukes found in traffic always spawn with a license plate reading "SA Exempt" instead of "San Andreas", as if it were an emergency vehicle. This is also the case with other Enhanced version exclusive muscle cars, such as the Stallion and Blade but not the Duke O'Death. *The Dukes is one of two vehicles that can have national flags added. The other vehicle is the Marshall (although the Dukes has more flags than the Marshall). *Prior to the Heists Update, the description of the Dukes on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com was "Rock 60s style in this retro rear-wheel drive coupe". ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *As of Patch 1.30 for the Xbox One, PS4 and PC,this vehicle cannot be driven if found on the road, as it simply kicks the player out upon entering and locks its doors automatically. See Also * Stallion - A similar muscle car which returned to the enhanced version of GTA V. * Sabre - A similar muscle car that also appears in most Grand Theft Auto titles. * Sabre Turbo - Another supercharged muscle car appearing in GTA. Navigation }} de:Dukes es:Dukes (coche) fr:Dukes (véhicule) pl:Dukes (pojazd) sv:Dukes (bil) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Muscle Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Exclusive Next Gen Content in GTA V Category:Muscle Vehicle Class